


Birthday Sex

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [50]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Birthday Smut, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:It's Mickey's birthday and he's definitely up for some birthday sex.





	Birthday Sex

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon who's birthday is on 10th May.   
> **HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANON!!!!**
> 
> My first pwp oh my. Me and smut are not the best of friends but, Here u go!

Ian comes home from work with Mickey's favorite take out, champagne and multicolored flowers. He kisses Mickey on the cheek as soon as his boyfriend walks towards him.

"You ready for that birthday sex?" He asks.

Mickey chuckles. "Do I at least get to eat first?"

 

      **×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•**

 

Mickey sighs as Ian kisses him gently while he undresses him. He loves his boyfriend's kisses. _That fucking mouth_. Shit. He moans when Ian nibbles at his neck. "Yes." He hisses at the faint sting of the redhead marking him up. 

They both finish undressing until they're gloriously naked. Ian pushes him down on the bed. 

"Fuck Mickey." He curses taking in the naked man he was Blessed with. "You're so fucking hot."

He whispers before crawling up Mickey's body till they're face to face, kissing like its running out of style. Mickey sucks enthusiastically on Ian's tongue like he can't get enough. Which he can't. He thrusts up feeling like he's floating in a pool of love. Ian's hands at everywhere leaving hot trails and Mickey can't wait to feel that big beautiful cock inside him. 

He moans relishing in the wet heat of Ian's mouth and the soothing drag of his tongue. His pulse is throbbing from anticipation, and his breath stuttering. 

"Fuck, feels amazing." 

Mickey moans lost in Ian's ministrations which is why he's surprised when he feels a slick finger slide inside him. "Ian." He finds himself calling out. 

Opening his eyes, he finds his boyfriend watching him intently. "I love you." The redhead whispers. "Happy birthday baby." 

He says before shoving another finger to join the first one. Mickey is getting seriously wrecked right now. He can't help himself and he finds himself fucking down on the digits deep inside him. Ian uses his free hand to cup the back of his neck before pulling him in for another kiss. Mickey inhales deeply when it's three fingers inside him, with Ian brushing against his prostate once in a while. 

Soon Ian is pulling away making Mickey moan in protest from the emptiness. "You ready?" Ian asks. 

"Fuck me." Mickey replies with determination. 

Ian positions himself and Mickey parts his legs even wider, more than willing. He whispers "I love you" before pushing in inch by inch. 

"Shiiiiiiit." Mickey cries out, loving the intense feeling Ian always brings out of him every time he's inside him. 

"Shit is right." Ian hisses watching his dick go in and out of Mickey. 

"Ngggg." Mickey moans and bites his bottom lip as he grabs the headboard with one hand and Ian's leg with the other. 

"Happy. Fucking. Birthday." Ian punctuates each word with a deep thrust. 

Mickey starts to laugh but it turns into a loud yell when Ian buries himself deep inside and stills, pressing directly against his prostate. 

"Who do you belong to?" Ian asks. 

"Shit." Is all Mickey can get out. 

Ian presses harder and Mickey cries out. "Who do you, belong to?"

"Yours! I'm yours Ian." 

"Demn right you are!" Ian says before pulling out completely and then snapping back in, fucking him brutally. 

Mickey let's go of the bed to pull Ian towards him. He wraps his hands around the redhead and scratches on his back. He attaches his mouth to Ian's neck as his boyfriend keeps moving inside him. Biting hard on Ian's shoulder, he curses when Ian finds his prostate again. 

Ian guides Mickey's head towards him so he can kiss him again. "So fucking good Mick." He breathes alternating between licking, sucking and biting. Mickey feels so good it's overwhelming. 

Ian pulls away from the kiss to bite on Mickey's neck. He does it so hard he actually manages to break skin. Mickey cries out when the pain mingles with the pleasure. The redhead licks at the drop of blood that seeps out before kissing Mickey immediately after. 

Mickey can taste the metallic tang on Ian's tongue but he doesn't care. He just wants to keep kissing his boyfriend.

Ian loves that Mickey can keep going for hours. But tonight, he doesn't think he can keep up. It feels too good. So he pulls back so he can pick up his pace even more. Mickey groans and curses loudly. He caresses his boyfriend's sweaty forehead to get the hair off his face. 

"Fuck baby, yes!" Ian cries out. "Gonna come." 

He lies on Mickey completely so the shorter man's dick is trapped between them. He then kisses Mickey's swollen lips again. Fuck, they must have kissed a million times by now but it just seems to get better every time. The slotting of their lips, their movements in tune with each other. Ian gets carried away by the kiss and he slows down on the fucking. But his boyfriend isn't having that. 

"Move." 

When Ian starts fucking him again hard and with intent, Mickey's breath hitches in his throat. He makes slow involuntary sounds at the back of said throat, which slowly turn into high whines. Sweaty fingers grab onto Ian's no doubt heavily bruised back as he approaches his climax. 

He comes with a loud yell of Ian's name before emitting a string of incoherent noises. 

A tremor goes down Ian's spine as he watches his boyfriend lose control. He visibly shakes through his own orgasm, coming hard inside Mickey. He doesn't stop moving until he's fully emptied inside the brunette. 

They both breath hard looking into each other's eyes. Pulling out slowly, he drops to lie next to Mickey. 

"Happy birthday, babe." Ian repeats kissing him deeply.

The air stinks of them and sex and Mickey loves it. He loves when their scents combine like this. It drives him wild. 

"Thank you." Mickey says pulling Ian into his arms for some post coital cuddling. "Fucking love you." 

"I fucking love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Phewks!


End file.
